A life among the leaves
by Sabaku No Gaara19
Summary: A naruXgaara Yaoi fanfiction, Gaara heads to konoha only to find someone instead of something read the story ,Possiable lemons later,


I in no way shape of form own or have any buisness relations with Naruto and the company that creates the stuff, This has Yaoi and stuff so dont be all complainy . Enjoy

_A life among the leaves_

Gaara's Pov

The days in konoha were hot and the summer was at its best, leaves littered the ground as small animals like squirrels carlessly went on there way the Kazekage stepped stirring little dust as he paced frontward, Sabaku no Gaara was on a mission to get to know his surrounding country's, he stopped at the Village of the Leaf first knowing he could find some intertainment here.

Gaara walked down the street towards the Ichiruka ramen shop and stepped carlessly inside the cold air, and the heat of the stoves filling the place along with other things set the mood for his meal perfectly he walked frontward and sat down taking out a small maroon pouch which held the love symbol stitched into it.

The red head paid for the ramen with and ate in silence, as he was finishing, the gossip of his arrival spreading like wild fire, from behind him he heard, "Hey Gaara" In a high piched somewhat annoying voice_...It was Naruto..., _Gaara tryed his best to Ignore it.

The voice penetrated his mental wall echoing into his mind, as Gaara looked back he saw the boy, Wearing his black shirt,orange jumpsuit jeans,and his jacket tied around his waist.

"What?" Gaara asked in his mono-tone voice as the boy sat next to him.

A big grin sprerad on the face of the blonde and he answered, "You dont have to be all closed up, lighten up" he said in happy tone that Naruto always used.

"Eh...Im not a happy person Naruto" Gaara said looking at the blonde..._Hes annoying and he easily can get on your nerves..._

"Oh..." Naruto let out as his ramen arrived, Gaara looked at him and ordered a second beef ramen.

Gaara got his ramen and ate it in silence not listening to Naruto's problems and mindless ranting only to his tone of voice it somehow carryed him off, made him think. After awhile Gaara sat up paid his tab and looked at Naruto, "I must leave you now I have Kazekage buisness to attend to,...If you would like to come your welcome but there is nothing interesting to do exactaly" Gaara said picking up his gourd and looking at the boy.

Naruto looked around and shook his head, "I have to go home and clean house, Im going to have people over this weekend" He said somewhat bummed of the point knowing that the house had to be cleaned so early.

"Fine, Then I am off" Gaara said turning around and leaving the ramen shop walking towards Tsunade's place.

Not to long after Gaara arrived,and entered, speaking with the Hokage of the leaf about the previous bitter rivalry and developed a somewhat weak treaty with her now being a neutral ally of the konoha village.

...later on in the day after he left Tsunade's place, walking acrossed the town the sun casting orange shadows acrossed the scenery Gaara was getting astranged looks from the villagers, after awhile he arrived at his small sand hut he had created on the edge of town, "Such a troublesome day...but Im now home so its as good as it can get" He said walking in and sitting down on his bed the black sheets wrinkling for they hadnt been used for some time.

he developed a night stand of sand, and created another window as he finished, he pulled out a set of paints and his sketching things getting read to draw,...as he looked out a small window he had created a few moments ago he noticed it was a full moon, all of a sudden as he saw the white of the moon and a whistle of wind whipped in through the window, he got a burst of idea's and started drawing the thought's blended onto the paper.

He started to draw something, he sketched lightly as he continued it was a male noticably by the body stucture, the boy was wearing a mask he had blonde hair and a angelic body the disterbing part was the mask had a bloody hand print on the left side and what looked like a splatter of blood on the right side.

Gaara put the scetch under his bed, he switched into a pair of maroon jeans and a black nightshirt, walking over to the nightstand and putting his gourd away, then laying down on his bed then trying to get to sleep but the picture stayed in his head, the thought of the blood made him ponder and as he thought he slowly dosed off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's Pov

Naruto had went back to his house after Gaara had eaten the ramen with him,as Naruto grumpily started cleaning his apartment getting half way done and taking a rest then sighing and sitting down on the couch slowly wandering of in thought's thinking of what things Gaara had planned for that day, it was mid-noon when Naruto desided to get back to cleaning, ((About the same time Gaara had arrived at Tsunade's place)).

The blonde picked up a few artical's of clothing and took them to his room then putting them in the laundry and heading back into the kitchen, after he had finished cleaning the dishes he walked out of the kitchen, and out into the living room.

After Naruto walked out into the living room a small amount of sweat starting to form on his forehead, he desided that he should take a shower, as he walked down the hallway entering his bathroom slipping out of his black T-shirt and jeans, then laughing at himself in the mirror then releaving himself of the boxersand slipping into the shower starting to clean himself whistling a soft tune and then singing "Fighting dreamers".

After a bit he got out,dried himself, and as always his hair spiked out_...How does it do that?..._Naruto thought to himself smiling ..._the world may never know_..."Hehe" Naruto giggled then slipping into his Pajama's and flying into his bed in a leap from the bathroom, ..._wonder what Gaara's doing?..._He thought looking at the moon not knowing the red head was looking at it at the exact same time (when he was getting ready to draw the picture), Naruto let the thought wander and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara's Pov

Gaara woke up in a cold sweat and got quickly up out of his bed, put on his Kazekage robes, grabbed his gourd and walked out from the hut as he headed towards the village and went swiftly throught the gates, The red head walked into a courtyard were there was a small bench surrounded by flowers, he sat down on the bench.

The tree behind it cast a shadow so he was hardly visible, but recognizable from a distance Gaara sighed and looked up at the moon, the break of dawn was only two or so hours away, and it was getting somewhat light out the morning breeze covered Konoha making Gaara's eyes light up as he sat there in silence.

There were steps approaching were Gaara sat, the red head looked on not caring who it was no emotion in his glance in the direction.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's Pov

Naruto started to stir, his eyes flickering open as he sat up in his bed then rubbing them, "Ahg...I cant go back to sleep now" the blonde muttered and got out of his bed, walking to the bathroom splashing water on his face to wake up.

The boy slipped into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt that was orange with black sleeve that had the words "Bite me" on the front and "Or fight me" on the back, Naruto walked out the front of the apartment proceeding down stairs and out of the complex, he walked along the town noticing a tree and some flowers he desided..._why not go and check it out im bored as hell, and my hearts pumpin'..._, Naruto walked frontwards noticing a figure under the tree_...Oh shit..._ he thought still walking frontwards then noticing the gourd and the kazekage robes_...its only Gaara..._Naruto sat down next to the boy, "Hi Gaara..." he said doubtingly knowing he wouldnt get a response.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara's pov

Gaara made a notion towards Naruto so he would think he's listening_...Why does the boy pester me...when other's cower in fear..._ His eyes were locked on the blonde sitting next to him, Naruto new Gaara wasn't going to answer him so he decided to go on about his thoughts and opinions of thing's.

"Why?" Gaara spurted out in the middle of one of Naruto's rants.

Naruto suprised just looked at him shook his head abit as to clear it, "Huh?" The blonde replyed.

"Why do you sit here and not fear me or run away" Gaara asked somewhat confused which wasnt a emotion or feeling he usually had.

"Your not scary" Naruto said happily looking back at Gaara.

"How so?" Gaara asked back towards Naruto.

"You just arn't" naruto staited looking around.

"Oh..." Gaara said not excpecting that answer but went back to listening to Naruto's voice_...He's not that bad..._Gaara sat there and enjoyed the next 60 minutes, not really caring what Naruto was talking about just listening to his tone and the steady beat of his voice, strangley gaara thougth_...I dont mind his company but I wont think of him as a friend Im suprised my mind hasnt tooken control and forced him away..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well everyone heres the first chapter Nothing interesting yet im hoping to edit it so Gaara's more enclosed and not open towards naruto but hey theres always time for a new fanfic so yeah hopfully to be lemony later on in the chapters :O And this is my first fanfiction so yeah comments welcomed happily


End file.
